


Goodbye, Moonman

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PG-13, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Иногда, нечто происходит, и тебе остается только наблюдать.





	Goodbye, Moonman

Фара не знала, что сказать и что сделать. Она стояла рядом с Тоддом и, так же как и он, наблюдала, как буквально в метре от них воздух искрится, плавно перетекает из светло-желтого в изумрудно-зеленый, сменяясь голубым. По другую сторону от этого выдающегося природного явления стоял Дирк и тоже завороженно смотрел на причудливую игру цветов.

Все инстинкты Фары вопили о том, что нужно размахнуться посильнее и сломать это воздушное великолепие ко всем чертям. Но биться лбом в стену Фара не любила. К тому же, после нескольких сильных ударов она поняла, что не в ее силах пробить преграду, вставшую между ними. Тодд осознал это гораздо позже, потому что еще какое-то время остервенело бил кулаками затвердевший воздух, и только тихое “Тодд, остановись”, раздавшееся с другой стороны, заставило его замереть и тупо пялиться на переливы цветов. Теперь он тяжело дышал и неотрывно смотрел на Дирка, который стоял на другой стороне, уткнувшись лбом в полупрозрачную стену. Тодд опустил плечи и тоже уткнулся лбом в барьер, прямо напротив лба Дирка. Их разделяла буквально пара дюймов. Но они не могли их преодолеть. 

Что это может означать, Фара поняла первой. Именно поэтому отвернулась, пытаясь справиться с чувствами. Она не умела терять друзей и не хотела учиться. Но, кажется, ей придется. Первая слеза скатилась по щеке, и Фара зло смахнула предательницу. Она не может расклеиться сейчас! Не может быть слабой, когда Дирку, застрявшему в другом измерении, нужна поддержка.

– Здесь не так уж и плохо, – попытался успокоить друзей Дирк, рассеянно водя пальцем по меняющему цвет барьеру. Под его рукой воздух приобретал чуть красноватый оттенок. – Я чувствую Вселенную. Могу дышать. Двигаться. Наверное, смогу найти еду и ночлег.

– Ты пытаешься сказать, что не умер, – фыркнул Тодд. Момент, когда Фара наблюдала за тем, как Броцман бегает из стороны в сторону, выкрикивая какие-то невнятные ругательства - пару раз он обозвал холистического детектива кретином и один раз прибавил эпитет “конченый” - был уже позади. После бессмысленной беготни Тодд встал рядом с Фарой и затих, уставившись на Дирка.

 

Дирк все это время смотрел на его метания с болью в глазах. Иногда они с Фарой встречались взглядами. И ее сердце сжалось, а в груди заныло, когда она поняла, что по щекам Дирка текут слезы. Он беззвучно плакал, видимо, надеясь, что яркие всполохи барьера скроют это.

– Мы должны что-то придумать, – прошептал Тодд, переводя полный надежды взгляд на Фару. Как будто у нее всегда был план, как будто она могла найти выход из любой передряги.

– Я не знаю, что мы можем сделать, Тодд, – сдавленно ответила Фара и отчетливо услышала голос своего покойного отца в голове: “Мне жаль, малышка. Но нельзя спасти всех”.

– Все в порядке. Я справлюсь, – снова подал голос Дирк из-за барьера. – Я смогу приспособиться.

– Заткнись на хрен! Просто заткнись! – взорвался Тодд. – Какого черта ты поперся в тот дом? Зачем мы взялись помогать этому мутному недомагу? Неужели не было других способов спасти наше гребаное измерение? Только прыжок с этим гребаным амулетом в пространственный разрыв? Никакой альтернативы? Почему недомаг сам не прыгнул?! Почему, блять?!

– Тодд, ты же знаешь, что он старался удержать силы, пытавшиеся воспользоваться разрывом Вселенной. Кто-то должен был залатать прореху, пока маг боролся за наш мир, – в очередной раз попытался объяснить Дирк, но Тодд прервал его:  
– Мне плевать! Слышишь ты, плевать! Срать я хотел на этот мир! Недомага! Неведомые силы! Вселенную! К черту!

– Тодд, пожалуйста, – Фара несильно сжала напряженное плечо друга. – Хватит. Разве ты хочешь, чтобы это были последние слова, которые ты сказал Дирку перед тем, как разрыв затянет окончательно?

– Плевать я хотел на разрыв! И на этого болвана! Сам прыгнул в ловушку! Сам! Кретин! Чертов самоотверженный кретин! Слушает свою бессердечную суку Вселенную! Ненавижу вас всех! И тебя, Дирк Джентли, в особенности! – зло выкрикнул Тодд. Фара видела, что по его щекам тоже текут слезы, но не собиралась об этом говорить. Она просто развернула друга к себе лицом и крепко обняла. Тодд дернулся в ее объятьях, но потом уткнулся куда-то в шею и тоже обнял, прижимая к себе.

– Не говори таких слов, – прошептала Фара, легонько гладя его по голове. – Я знаю, ты так не думаешь. Не говори ему такого. Ведь там некому его обнять.

– Некому, – с трудом выдавил Тодд и отстранился от Фары. – Ты права.

Они снова повернулись к барьеру и с ужасом обнаружили, что сверкающая стена превратилась скорее в небольшое окошко. Сейчас воздух стал почти прозрачным, больше не было цветных всполохов, так что Дирка было очень хорошо видно. Он стоял, опустив плечи, растрепанный, поникший, со следами слез на щеках, в одной из любимых цветных кожаных курток. Совсем один в новом мире. 

– Дирк, – срывающимся голосом позвал Тодд. – Прости.

– Все нормально, Тодд. Я же знаю тебя. Чем больше ты кричишь на меня, тем больше переживаешь, – Дирк поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся. – Этот крик почти подошел по уровню к тому, который ты устроил в Небраске.

– Ты дал себя подстрелить, идиот, – с трудом улыбнулся Тодд.

– Я уворачивался как мог, – вскинул руки Дирк. Фара, не сводившая с них взгляда, внезапно очень остро осознала, что будет невыносимо скучать по этим диалогам, которые бывали к месту и не очень; будет скучать по дружному хору, спорящему с ней; по фразе “наши мальчики опять влипли” при разговоре с Амандой; по их совместным обедам в офисе и безумным приключениям бок о бок.

– Дирк, я буду скучать, – твердо произнесла Фара. Она заметила, что с каждой минутой разрыв становится все меньше и меньше, и не хотела тратить отведенное время впустую. – Очень буду скучать! Удачи тебе! Будь сильным.

– Я тоже буду очень скучать, Фара, – тут же откликнулся холистический детектив. – Ты просто потрясающая! Оставайся такой всегда.

– Непременно, – глотая комок в горле, ответила Фара.

Теперь разрыв стремительно уменьшался, размывая реальность другого измерения, скрывая ее.

– Тодд, скажи что-нибудь, – прошептала Фара, понимая, что друг просто впал в ступор и не может вымолвить ни слова, лишь наблюдает за тем, как Дирк навсегда уходит от них, повинуясь жестокой прихоти Вселенной.

– Тодд, – снова повторила она и легонько подтолкнула Броцмана вперед, заставляя сделать шаг. Дирк на той стороне не отрывал взгляда от Тодда ни на секунду, жадно всматриваясь в него, видимо, пытаясь сохранить его образ в памяти до мелочей.

– Тодд! – еле сдерживая слезы, прокричала Фара. – Не молчи!

Тодд вздрогнул от этого окрика и протянул руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев того места, где за барьером была щека Дирка.

– Все связано, – негромко произнес Тодд. Его губы дрогнули, но так и не сложились в улыбку. Лицо побледнело, а пальцы так и замерли на абсолютно прозрачном теперь барьере. Дирка стало отчетливо видно, а все, что находилось за его спиной, превратилось в неясное марево. Дирк тоже был бледен и стоял вплотную к барьеру. Он поднял руку и провел по щеке там, где должно было чувствоваться тепло пальцев Тодда.

– Мы тоже связаны, – ответил Дирк и все-таки смог улыбнуться: широко, дерзко и немного нервно, как при первой встрече. Он махнул рукой и одними губами прошептал:  
– Привет.

Тодд хотел ответить. Фара видела, как он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот момент барьер помутился, другое измерение исчезло, словно его и не было никогда. Перед ними раскинулся привычный пейзаж окраин Сиэтла.

– Дирк, – выдохнула Фара и закрыла лицо руками в бесплодной попытке скрыть слезы. До ее слуха донесся едва различимый голос Тодда, произносящий:

– Прощай, Дирк.


End file.
